


A Summer Romance

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Romance, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler is fed up with her neglectful boyfriend Jimmy and is hurt when he announces they should see other people. Then while working as a summer camp counselor she meets David Smith another counselor and the two start getting close despite the evil glares from his ex-girlfriend Reinette.But Rose soon realizes she's falling in love with David, scared of losing him she decides not to tell him about Jimmy but everything starts becoming a mess when her secret is revealed and Jimmy wants to reconcile. Now Rose is going to have to decide; Jimmy or David.Which one will she choose?





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you pack the sunblock?" Rose Tyler's friend Amy Pond questioned as she searched through her cloth bag. Rose smirked at her as she poked her head inside while her car bumped and bounced along the pebble and rock covered road. "Don't get lost in there." She joked.  
Amy playfully scoffed. "Funny." She smiled. "Listen I appreciate you coming with me to this camp." "No problem," Amy shrugged. She glanced down at her dark green camp counselor's shirt and made a face. "Blimey, this is an ugly color, isn't?"  
Rose nodded in agreement at the depressing green colored shirt, the name camp counselor in broad white letters sprawled across. It was summer time and Rose and Amy were heading to Camp Torchwood to work as camp counselors. Not the ideal vacation but right now anywhere was better than home where her boyfriend Jimmy was.  
She sighed remembering her last spat with Jimmy. He was supposed to stop by last night so they could spend some time together before she had to leave but instead they ended up arguing because he wanted to go to a soccer match and now they were having another 'cooling off period'. It seemed like he'd never be ready to commit.  
As they drove Amy looked through the brochure. "This thing says we'll be helping the kids with arts and crafts. That should be fun, yeah?"  
Rose nodded quietly. "Yeah, I guess." She replied softly. Amy sighed looking at her. "Still upset about Jimmy?" "Can you blame me?" Rose muttered. She shook her head. "Just when I thought finally he was ready to commit he goes and does this."  
"Are you surprised?" Amy remarked. Rose bit her thumb nail and shrugged. "Suppose not," She replied. "But he's still a twit." She grumbled.  
She snickered and pat her arm. "Well, forget Jimmy. Our friends we'll be there, maybe even meet some cute guys, we'll have fun at this place, you'll see." Amy declared. Rose gave a weak smile and nodded trying to cheer up.  
________________________________________  
Later Rose pulled up to a crowded field where all the counselors' cars were parked. They stepped out of the car. Rose briefly closed her eyes feeling the warm breeze. It was a beautiful here, the sky was blue, the field was covered with little white and yellow flowers and the trees shaded the area perfectly. Maybe her mum was right maybe she did need this.  
They grabbed their bags then quickly joined the other counselors.  
There was a small crowd waiting and talking. Rose glanced at her watch, there was still a few minutes before they had to leave.  
Just then Rose heard her other friend Clara's voice. "Hey, Rose, you made it!" She smiled giving her a hug. "Yeah, wasn't easy but I did." Rose smiled. Clara sighed. "So how are you?" She forced a smile. "Fine."  
Clara frowned studying her face. "No, you're not." She looked at Amy questionably. Amy sighed tilting her head. "Jimmy and Rose aren't speaking to each other."  
Clara looked at Rose shocked. "Really, what happened?"  
Rose shrugged. "He thinks we should have a cooling off period, you know see other people for a while." Clara shook her head. "I'm sorry."  
She sighed. "Yeah, well, I should've seen it coming, I guess." She squeezed her hand. "Well, don't worry this place is going to be fun." Rose mentally rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone keeps telling me." She muttered.  
Just then a young dark skinned man started speaking. "Okay, everyone, I'm Mickey Smith, head counselor. We are getting ready to go so everyone load up the bus!  
Everyone started grabbing their things and putting them on the old yellow school bus. Rose bent to grab her bags when she heard a friendly male Scottish voice. "You need any help, Miss?" She noticed a pair of grey, beat up old Converse sneakers. "No, I've got it, thanks." She raised back up to smile politely at him and was suddenly tongue-tied.  
He was gorgeous! Every intelligent word she knew was gone from her mind. He had pale slightly freckled skin and messy brown hair, his piercing dark brown doe eyes were staring into hers from behind silver framed glasses. He was tall and just perfect!  
He looked at her strangely. "You alright?" Rose blushed realizing she was staring. "Uh, yeah." She smiled awkwardly. He nodded. "Good," He smiled. "Well, better get your things on the bus, Miss-"  
"Oh," She blurted embarrassed. "I'm Rose Tyler." "Well, nice to meet you Rose Tyler," He smiled shaking her hand making her knees weak. "See you at the camp." He smiled again and left.  
Rose smiled shyly and watched as he started helping the others with their things. Suddenly Clara crept up behind her. "His name's David Smith." "Is it?" Rose replied trying to act nonchalant. "Cute, isn't he?" Clara lightly teased.  
Rose smirked embarrassed. "Shut up." She blushed. "And he's single." She added.  
"And he's mine," An annoyed voice interjected. Rose turned and a tall blond girl dressed in a camp shirt and khaki shorts stood there scowling. She folded her arms and walked closer glaring at Rose. "So don't even try it." She warned walking away.  
Rose lowered her eyes slightly intimidated then glanced up back at David as he piled bags into the bus. He flashed her his gorgeous smile easing her nerves.  
She chewed her lower lip and smiled. "Maybe this place will be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

David wandered around the bus while going through the camp’s list double checking everything, muttering to himself as he wrote. Not his most favorite thing to do in his job but anything was better than dealing with Reinette. He shook his head thinking how she had broken his heart. Once again announcing she was dumping him for that rich snob John Saxon and once again she wanted him back. But no, no more, he was done being her fool.  
Right now he just wanted to concentrate on the kids, that’s what was important to him. Then he noticed Reinette walking over but kept writing.

“Hi.” She smiled twirling her birthstone necklace side to side.  
“Hi.” He replied walking around her. “How are you?” Reinette asked. “Fine,” David replied simply. He paused and looked at her. “Now that’s established what do you want?”  
She shrugged. “I just wanted to see you.”

He briefly put the clipboard down. “There,” David said spreading his arms out. He picked up the clipboard. “You’ve seen me. Now how about getting some work done? The campers will be here early tomorrow.”  
“I just wanted to talk.” Reinette said. “Oh, I think you said plenty last week.” David remarked. “You’re still hurt, then.” She replied folding her arms.

David shook his head. “No, I refuse to be hurt but I think I’m entitled to be angry.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean it.” She insisted. He chuckled bitterly. “Oh, I think you meant it," David kept writing and briefly glanced at her. “And that’s the thing about you always mean exactly what you say.” She rolled her eyes. “Come on give me a break, huh?” Reinette tried to touch the side of his neck but he flinched and moved her hand away.

David gave her a hard stare. “I’m serious Reinette,” He warned. “I’m not taking you back again. Why don’t you go bother John, hmm?”  
Reinette gave her famous pout. “Because I want you, angel. John doesn’t mean a thing to me.” David scoffed. “Yeah because he probably dumped you, again.”  
He looked at her expression and saw that he was right. David shook his head. “I’m sorry. Reinette but no more. I’m tired of being treated like an idiot. I’m done.” David replied firmly.  
David sighed. “Now, excuse me.” He went past her and she stomped her foot on the ground angrily.

Meanwhile Rose walked into her assigned cabin, it was old and dusty with three cots with an antique wooden wardrobe, a small dresser and a cracked window. “Blimey,” She muttered. “Looks something Abraham Lincoln used to live in.” Rose was about to put her things on a cot when a female voice spoke up.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
Rose turned and saw a beautiful tall dark skinned girl. “That cot’s not very reliable. It’s being held up by imagination.” She said.  
“Oh?” Rose replied moving away from it. “That one’s better.” She pointed to the one beside her. Rose went over and finally put her stuff down.

“You seem new here so I thought I warn ya’.” She added. Rose nodded. “Thanks for telling me…” “Sorry,” She smiled. “I’m Martha Jones. I work in the nurse’s station.”  
Rose smiled shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you,” She glanced back at the bed. “So if that thing’s not safe why is it here?” Martha shrugged. “Don’t know,” She said. “I think George Washington slept there, once.” She joked making her laugh.  
“I believe it.” Rose chuckled looking at the cot.

“So what do you think of the place so far?” She asked. Rose nodded. “Except for Miss Blond Attitude it’s a beautiful area.”  
Martha smirked. “Yeah, I saw that. That’s Reinette, she’s pretty, rich and is not very nice.” She sat on her bed. Rose scoffed. “That putting it mildly,” She glanced at her. “What’s her problem, anyway?”

She scoffed opening her suitcase and started putting some of her things in a drawer. “Right now it’s with anyone that even looks at David.”  
Rose walked over to the cabin wall and leaned against it. “So what’s her story with David?” Martha sighed. “Oh, they broke up and she wants him back, same old story except he’s done with her, now.” She looked at her curious. “Why’d they break up?”

Martha shrugged. “Something about another guy.” She frowned going through her case. “I think I left my bag on the bus,” She stood. “I’ll be back.”  
Rose nodded as Martha left the cabin.

She sighed walking around her mind wandering over to David. The fact that he was single interested her after all he was cute but she never do something like that. Technically she was still with Jimmy still there was no excuse for Reinette’s behavior.  
The more she thought about her the angrier she got. Who did she think she was, anyway? Rose refused to let her scare her off and she was going to tell her.  
Rose marched to the door, flung it open only to find David standing there looking surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose swallowed still holding the door, her face blushing. "Great Rose, great," She scolded herself." "Not only does he think you're goofy but now he probably thinks you're nuts."  
"H-hi." She squeaked. He smiled. "Hi," David replied. "Am I interrupting anything?" He asked. Rose shook her head. "No, not at all." He nodded. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah." She replied letting him in. He went inside looked around. David glanced at the empty cot. "Ah, I see you avoided our anti- gravity cot, huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, Martha told me." She tugged her earring. "So what's up?" Rose asked. "Well," He said. "First off I'm David Smith, head counselor."  
"I know." She blurted. He looked at her.  
Rose blushed. "Uh, your name tag." She quickly replied. He smiled glancing at his tag. "Very observant, that's good," David said. Rose blushed.  
"Now I'm going around the cabins and I'm passing out these packets." He handed her one. "It contains the names of the kids, their allergies, medical history, that sort of thing," He explained pacing around. "It also has their favorite activities, something I added." David added.  
She glanced at him curious.  
He smirked. "Well, some people don't think it's necessary but I do." She smiled at him. "I think it's nice." David smiled. "Thanks." "You really care about these kids, huh?" She said.  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do." He sighed. "Well, I've got to go unpack some supplies so I'll just leave ya' to get settled."  
Rose wasn't ready for him to go, yet. "Can I help?" She blurted. "You want to help?" David said. Rose nodded. "Yeah, I've already unpacked." Which was half true but she really wanted to talk to him more.  
He shrugged. "Sure," David smiled. "Come on." Rose left a quick note for Martha and left with David.  
They slowly walked through the amber colored wooded area. It was amazing. "It's beautiful out here." Rose commented.  
David nodded. "Yeah, you should see this place in the fall, it's gorgeous." She folded her arms and looked around. "Definitely nothing like this back home."  
He looked at her walking with his hands clasped behind his back. "Oh, where you from?" "North London, Powell Estate," She said proudly. "What about you?"  
He shrugged. "Glasgow but I was raised in London since I was seven." She grinned. "Wow, Glasgow, I've only seen pictures of that place in my history books. I bet it's beautiful." David smiled. "Aye, it is."  
"How long have you worked here?" Rose asked. "Oh, since I was sixteen," He glanced at her. "I actually used to be a camper here." She looked at him surprised. "Yeah?" David nodded. "Yeah but my last year the director offered me a job and here I am."  
"Lucky you," She lightly scoffed. "I'm just a shop girl." He looked at her. "I think that's important. What kind of shop do you work at?"  
"Clothing store." She replied shrugging. He tapped her arm. "There you go, that's very important." Rose arched her eyebrow. "How?" "Well, if it weren't for you all of London would be naked, right now." David joked.  
Rose smirked lightly slapping his arm making him snicker.  
She glanced at him shyly. "So anyone special back home?" His expression changed and he shook his head. "No, not anymore." Rose nodded knowing he was referring to Reinette. "I'm sorry." She said trying to hide her smile.  
David shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'm more sorry that you met her." She faked an innocent look. "Oh, was that her?" He nodded. "Yeah, that's Reinette," David glanced at her. "She didn't give you too much trouble did she?"  
Rose shook her head. "Good." He replied. "I mean she has some good qualities." "Like what?" She replied. David chuckled. "I'm not sure, yet."  
She smiled. "So what happened if I can ask?" He sighed. "Oh, just the typical drama, typical love triangle," David shrugged. "Just got tired of it."  
Rose just nodded. He glanced over at her. "So what about you, anybody special?"  
"Tell him Rose. Tell him you have a boyfriend and you two are just taking some time apart." She told herself trying to block out images in her mind of Jimmy with other girls even though it wasn't easy. "He's probably with Sandra, again." She thought bitterly.  
"Rose?" David repeated snapping her out of her thoughts.  
She smiled at him and casually shrugged her shoulder. "No, no one special."


	4. Chapter 4

At 7:00 A.M, a loud bugle woke Rose from a deep sleep. She groaned tempted to pull the sheet over her head but she couldn't. The campers had arrived yesterday and were expecting them. She sighed and slowly got up from the bed, at least that's what it was called, anyway.

After pulling on a pair of denim shorts and the camp shirt she stepped out into the sunlight and walked to the center of the field where everyone was waiting. She grinned at all the eager looking kids, they seemed so excited.  
"Mornin'." She heard David say behind her. Rose blushed and smiled. The breeze in his hair making him more gorgeous. "Hi." She replied shyly. "Ready for your first day?" He asked. "Hope so." Rose replied honestly. "Ah, you'll do great." He smiled making her heart do flip flops. He was so cute. But her happiness was short lived when Reinette glared at her and walked to the middle of field holding a blue bag.  
"Alright, campers!" She announced getting everyone attention. "For those who are new here I'm Reinette, head counselor and in charge of assigning tasks."

Rose suddenly had a bad feeling.

She smiled and continued. "For our returning campers do you know what time it is," She smiled sweetly making Rose feel slightly sick. "Picking the summer elves!" The kids shouted. She nodded. "That's right, it's time to pick the summer elves of the day!"

Rose looked over at Martha. "What's that?" She sighed. "Basically it's a cute name for helper of the day, Reinette's idea for the counselors," She then glanced at her with dread. "And it's not fun."  
The kids cheered as she held a ridiculous pink elf hat with blue and purple streamers. Now Rose officially felt sick as Reinette eyed her up and down.  
David shook his head knowing what she was planning. Reinette grinned. "Hey since it's our first day let's give this to our new counselor, Rose Tyler!"

Rose sighed. Yeah, like she didn't see that one coming. She took the elf hat from her and placed it on her head. She could only imagine how silly she looked. "Thanks." She remarked.  
Martha placed her hand on her shoulder. "If it helps it looks cute on you." She just grunted folding her arms.

Reinette just smirked and continued. "Now since Rose is our elf she's going to be the one you guys will be going to for anything you need and she'll be in charge of very important chores." She turned towards her giving her a sneer. "Told you not to mess with me." Reinette muttered.  
She rolled her eyes. Then Reinette looked back at the kids and held up another silly looking elf hat. "So who should be the elf's assistant?"

David couldn't stand it and his hand shot up. "I will!" Reinette looked at him like he was nuts. "You'll what?" "I'll do it." He smiled taking the yellow and red polka dot green elf hat with tiny bells and placing it on his head.  
He stood next to Rose. "What are you doing?" Rose asked. He looked at her and shrugged. "What? Does it clash with my shoes or something?" David then winked at her making her smile. Reinette just glared at them prompting Mickey to clear his throat. "Okay, let's hear it for our elves!"

The kids clapped and jumped. He smiled. "Okay, everyone let's start the day!" Everyone quickly dispersed.  
"So ready to get to work?" David asked. Rose nodded and followed him up the hill. "Thanks for that." She said sincerely. David shrugged. "No, problem." "You didn't have to." Rose added. "I know but I wanted to." David replied. He looked at her as she balanced that elf hat on her head. "You can take that off if you want."  
"Why," She replied posing. "I think it suits me, don't you?" Rose smiled proudly. He smirked. "I think it looks brilliant." She grinned.

"So what are we doing first?" Rose asked. He sighed. "We've got to check the cabins and make sure everyone made their beds." "My favorite thing." She sighed.  
"It'll be okay," He said. "I'll help."

Rose glanced at him. "You sure we're counselors and not maids?" He chuckled. "Sometimes I wonder." "But don't worry it's not all work here. We have fun too." David added. She nodded and they continued until they stopped at a log cabin. David pulled out some keys and opened the door. He peeked inside and sighed. "Yeah, we got one."

He motioned her to follow him. The cabin was neat except for two beds that weren't made. He pointed at one. "You get that one and I'll get this one, yeah?"  
Rose went to a cot, she frowned noticing half the fitted sheet was off exposing a grey and black striped mattress with silver buttons. "Blimey, you don't spare any expense on the furniture, do you?" She joked. He laughed. "Yeah, I know this place is very frugal." David replied.

"Really?" She replied tucking in a corner of the cot. "Oh, yes," He replied. "Almost everything here came from the local thrift store." "I can tell." She muttered feeling the itchy fabric of the sheets. Rose glanced at him. "So what do you do for fun here?"  
He sighed pulling the covers up. "Well, this afternoon we're taking the kids on a hike up to the lake for swimming and tonight we're roasting marshmallows."  
Rose smiled at that.

When they were done they continued on periodically stopping at a cabin before walking again. She kept staring at him wondering if he be interested in doing something with her later.  
He must have been reading her mind because he glanced at her and said. "You doing anything later on?" "I don't know, why?" She replied staring at her hands.

He shrugged. "Well, we get a break, I thought maybe you might like to get a coffee from the cafeteria."  
She smiled. "Sure, I like that." Rose replied trying not to blush. "Brilliant." He smiled. She grinned. "Great," Then she looked up at their elf hats and winced. "But can we not wear these things?" He smirked. "Of course."  
She smiled and they kept walking.


End file.
